Reverse
by kalikawaii
Summary: Two different people with different circumstances meet and feel the instant attraction... Can they fight the sexual tension and be faithful or just drown theirselves in it?
1. Attraction - I

_I. Attraction_

 _There is something about this man._

 _He keep looking at me, make me feel uncomfortable_

 _His brown and curly hair, his deep blue eyes that saw me like I'm the only woman in this room._

 _I try to stare away, but I am captivated by his presence._

 _I don't know, what should I do? His wife is on his side, for fucks sake._

 _He sees me like he wants to eat me alive_

 _I grab Edison's hand, interlocking our fingers and give him a light kiss on the lips._

 _Edison smiles for a moment and continue talking to his friends_

 _But Edison doesn't know why I kissed him_

 _I throw my eyes to that man again, giving him a confirmation that i have partner and I am pretty much happy about it._

 _He doesn't seem bothered at all._

 _In fact, that man whispers something to his wife and stare at us, his wife nods and they walk towards us_.

"Hello Edison, it's been awhile" said that woman nicely to Edison

"Hello Mellie! I didn't know you are in this party, I haven't spotted you" Edison looked surprised and happy, they both hugged for awhile.

"Well I think you're too busy enjoying your time with your lovely wife" said that man with a grin in his face.

"Her name is Olivia by the way. Olivia, this is Mellie, my colleague and long time friend. And no, Me and Olivia aren't married, yet" Edison said while wrapping his hand around my waist

"It's very nice to meet you Mellie." We shake hands.

"It's very nice to meet you too Olivia."

"You're not going to introduce me?" That man said with a playful note.

"Of course I will" She said, grabbing his hand "This is Fitz, my husband"

"Nice to meet you" That man said to Edison while their hands shaking.

"Nice to meet you too" Edison said while smiling at him and Mellie

"Edison, there's so much I want to talk about to you, may I borrow Edison for a moment, Olivia?" Mellie asks gleefully.

 _Oh no, don't leave me with this man._

"Sure, I'm sure you two will have so much to catch up on" I said

"Fitz, may I?" She said, asking a permission to her husband.

That man nods and smiles, giving her his permission.

Mellie smiles and asks Edison to follow her to meet their other colleagues.

"Excuse me" I said to that man, leaving him while walking to the bar.

I need more drinks.

I take a glass of wine and walking to the garden. There's nobody so I can clear my minds

"You know, it's very rude to leave me alone like that"

That man shows up, his hands are on his pockets.

"I already excused myself" I said facing him, hoping that he would just go away

"My wife and your spouse are talking to their friends right now, so you and me left all alone" he said, walking closer towards me.

"What are you implying?"

"I just wanna know if you want to accompany me while my wife is away, we can talk... Or something" He already invade my space and look me straight in the eyes.

"Can I ask something?" I take a step backward so I can breathe.

"Sure"

"Why did you looking at me all night like some kind of pervert?"

He laughs lightly, then stare my eyes again.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, Olivia? Why don't you tell me something about you that make me want to rip all your clothes and leave my mark all over your body?" He whispers in deep voice.

 _We're just an inch apart, I can hear his breathing, my heartbeat is so fast I can feel it my ears._

 _I should be offended, even angry, but I'm not._

 _He's already electrifying me with his voice._

 _I can feel butterflies on my stomach._

 _This is crazy._

 _This man is crazy._

 _I need to be as far away from him as possible._


	2. II

_It's been a week since I met that man for the first time_

 _I'm thinking about him a lot, in a way that I shouldn't_

 _I shouldn't even thinking about him in the first place_

 _I really want to forget him and see him again in the same time_

I grab a cup of coffee and walking to my room. I was reading some reports when I hear people chatted across the room. It's nine o'clock in the morning and Edison said he has a important briefing with a client, so he went to the office first. We work in different office but same firm, so I went to the office myself.

I go to the room where the sound came from and I see two men talking and laughing about something.

"Olivia! Over here!" Edison called when he spotted me

 _Oh no_

I walk across the room to meet Edison and that man. I can feel he kept staring at me

"Do you still remember Fitz? Mellie's husband? We just talked about how much he interested on investing some of his money into our company" Edison said with a laugh while patted Fitz on the back.

"That's... Interesting"

"Interesting? That's amazing! We already discussed all the detail about what we're going to do and I'm sorry I didn't tell you first but it happened so fast and I got too excited so I forgot to tell you" Edison said while holding my hand and kissed my palm.

"It's okay, I understand that you got... excited" I said while looking at that man

He just smile and give me teasing look

"My company want to make some investment in your company, at least if I think this company is qualified for the criteria, so I need to do some background check for certain of time" That man said while examining the room

"Background check? As in...?"

"He's going to come here a lot" Edison said "Since you're the director from this region I want you to show him about our company and how everything goes"

"But, why here?" I said, challenging him

"I really admired your work, Mrs. Pope. I think you're one of best on your field, and I really want to know everything that I need to know from the right person"

I give him the questioning look

 _I_ _t didn't even answer my question_

"And I'm really sure she's going to do just fine" Edison said while kissing me on the cheeks "I'm sorry If I can't stay long but I have a meeting in 10 minutes so I really need to go. Olivia, can I trust you on this one?" asked Edison.

"I guess you can" I said, unsure about what I want to said

"Great, I already tell my secretary to give you and Fitz all the detail. Fitz, I really hope you find what you're looking for in out company, I'm sure you will" Edison said while shaking that man's hand

"I'm certainly sure I will" He said while looking at me

"I'm really sorry once again, baby see you home at 6?" He asked

I nod with a smile

"Excellent. I hope you two had a blast" Edison said while hugging me, and then he walked out of the room.

 _This situation again_

 _This time I can't really excuse my self_

"So, tell me Mr. Grant, what do you exactly looking for in our company?"

"I'm looking for what's best for my interest" He said while looking at a painting on the wall.

"Which are?"

"Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure..." He said, turning his eyes on me.

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Your company is one of the biggest trading companies in the world, so I'm not really sure why you want to invest in our law firm. You can find bigger and better law firms out there."

"So, I assume you already did your homework, huh?"

"Can you just answer my question?" I said rudely

"Whoa, you don't want to talk like that in front if your client with that tone, do you? I really sure Edison won't appreciate that, he's really excited about me investing in your firm"

I sighed.

"Okay, let me show you around"

I give him a tour around the office, introduce him with some people and show him how everything works

"I think that's about it." I end up our tour in my office room.

"This is a really nice office, the environment, the workers, run quite smooth and effective" He said with excitement.

"Thank you. If there's anything you want to know about this firm you can find it on this" I give him a file that I took from my file cabinet.

"Wow geez, it's really heavy"

I laughed a bit.

"So, is there anything you want to ask?" I sit on my chair; he's still walking around the room. He sees a photograph on my book case and smiled.

"A swimmer, huh?"

"Yeah, I was on my high school team. I really like swimming, it help me clear my mind"

He's still wandering, made me fill a little bit anxious.

"How's your relationship with Edison?"

"Excuse me?" I said with a glare.

"You know, you both look very happy I can tell that, but I really want to know deeper"

"I can't discuss my private matter"

"Why?"

"Because it's a private matter and I can't share anything like that with my client"

"I just want to know, Edison said you're going to help me find what I'm looking for" He said while sitting on a chair across my table.

 _If we continue this conversation I think I'm going to lose my mind_

"Well I think I already give you the basic information about this office and I already give you a file about the details, so if you will excuse me I have so much to do and we can discuss other things another time..." I sit up and walking to the door, show him the exit.

He grabbed my hand

 _Shit_

I gave him a death stare

"What are you doing?"

He stand up and look at me straight in the eye

"You don't have to be so tense around me"

He let go of my hand.

"You know, I want to make investment in your husband's firm solely because of my interest to making you my private consultant"

"Excuse me?"

"You are one of the best lawyer and political consultant in this country. I want to make you to be my private consultant when I'm going to run for U.S. Senate next year so you can running my campaign."

I give him my bewildered face. He laughed.

"Look, about that thing one week..."

"I would rather choose to not talk about it"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk and I was not thinking straight and you were the most beautiful woman in the room that night…"

 _Don't_

"I was being disrespectful to you that night, I wasn't myself… and I'm sorry for asking about your marriage, that was over the line"

"It was"

"Once again, I'm sorry. I really want to make it up to you"

 _Don't deny it, I feel it too_

"We don't even have to be friends if you want"

 _I feel the frustration when you said that_

"It's okay, we're going to spend a lot of time together so I don't want 'these' to be obstacles between us and our professional relationship." I said with a smile.

"So do you agree to be my consultant?"

He saw me with serious expression. His eyes are so captivating.

"I'll think about it"

He took one step closer, we were inch apart, again.

"But I wasn't lying. You were the most beautiful woman that night"


End file.
